


The Promotion.

by daddyharrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Slapping, Bottom Louis, Choking, Cliffhangers, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Escort Louis, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fish Hooking, Full Nelson, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, mouth spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyharrie/pseuds/daddyharrie
Summary: After being promoted, Harry is challenged to prove he is one of the guys. Whatever it is he had in mind, he never thought he'd be expected to fuck an escort in front of his colleagues and boss during this corporate party.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 425





	The Promotion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just filthy porn inspired by a video I watched. Turns a little mushy at the end. If hardcore degrading porn isn't your thing I suggest you skip this and please read the tags.  
> Warning for a story with two characters with very similar names :/ sorry about that.  
> I'd suggest googling what Full Nelson and a Fish Hook is, in case you need references.  
> Thanks to Mads for looking this over! And to everyone on Twitter that encouraged me and cheered along the way, I love you 💕

Flute glasses of Moët & Chandon champagne are handed around. The sound of his colleagues’ laughter blends with ambient jazz music. The penthouse is large enough to not make him feel claustrophobic. It might be a little too large to host only seven people but his boss has always been known for being exuberant. 

“What do you think he has planned?” Harry asks in a hushed tone of voice and looks around for any eavesdroppers. No one’s paying attention to them, they’re all busy joking with each other and getting hammered.

“I’m not sure,” Jason frowns. He looks out the balcony and downs his glass of champagne. “But whatever it is, you better keep your cool and go with the flow. You heard what happened to Bill last year.”

Harry raises his brows and nods. He thought he was done with hazing back in college, but here he is, awaiting whatever rite of passing his boss chose for tonight. 

Harry sips on his glass reservedly. He watched when the champagne was poured straight from the bottle, but the fear of being drugged is still there. 

He shakes his head. The paranoia that brims in his veins is far worse than whatever Henry has in store for him tonight, the suspense. He wants it to be over already. But he knows he must remain cool and collected, this party is only an excuse for an assessment. Tonight is his opportunity to prove to all the powerful men in the room that he’s got what it takes to swim with the big fish.

Harry wants to ask Jason another question, but he’s interrupted when a meaty hand falls on his shoulder. “Having fun, gentlemen?” Henry asks from behind. He’s the same height as Harry but has at least twenty pounds of muscle on him.

“Of course, boss,” Jason responds easily. “This place is beautiful.”

“What about you, Harry?” Henry squeezes his shoulder. “You’re a bit quiet tonight.”

Harry laughs. “I’m just enjoying the view.” He gestures to the city landscape that can be seen perfectly from above. The building lights look like a constellation of stars.

Henry smiles sideways, a glint in his eye. “And the entertainment hasn’t even arrived yet.” He squeezes their shoulders one last time and wanders away. He walks over to where Richard and Kit are playing an impromptu game of beer pong with the champagne cork and glasses on the kitchen island.

A few minutes later, the sound of glass clinking wakes Harry out of his reverie, as Henry taps a fork against the glass he’s holding and motions for everyone to gather around.

They all form a half-circle around the kitchen island and the music volume is lowered. 

“Gentlemen, thank you all for coming tonight,” Henry begins. He’s an imposing man but also charming like no other. Whenever he starts a speech everyone shuts up and hangs onto his every word and this time is no different. “As you all know, we’re all gathered here to celebrate our boy Harry for going from the third floor to the tenth floor, it’s well deserved. Let’s raise our glasses to Harry.” His colleagues cheer and clap for him. Some of them slap his back. Henry holds up the glass to him with a smile. “Congratulations Harry, for becoming a man.”

Harry returns the smile and holds up his half-empty glass of champagne. “Thanks, everyone, it’s a real pleasure.”

The music is turned up again and everyone disperses. It’s all a blur of men dressed in thousand-dollar suits and gold watches, hanging out in a luxurious penthouse in one of Manhattan’s hottest hotels. Harry chats idly with everyone in the room, he laughs at their unfunny jokes and nods his head to their ridiculous stories. This goes on for a while. 

Is this it? Harry wonders to himself. It’s past midnight and nothing outlandish has happened so far.

There’s a knock on the door as if almost on cue. The men around him pay it no mind, probably assuming it’s room service with more champagne or another plate of shrimp canapés. 

But Harry recognizes the look on Henry’s face, his serpent-like smug smirk. “Dessert is here.” He says, to no one in particular.

“Who is that?” Harry asks Jason when a petite man he’s never seen in his life enters the door. He’s wearing the tightest black suit Harry’s ever seen on a man and his hair is in a fringe, even from far away it's easy to tell he’s gorgeous. 

Jason widens his eyes when he spots him, “I don’t know.”

Harry frowns when Henry bends down to whisper something to the unknown man, placing a big hand on the man’s small waist. 

Slowly but surely, his colleagues notice the new invitee. Their heads turn and eyes widen when they see him, like lions spotting their prey. 

“Everyone, this is Louis,” Henry announces loudly, one hand gripping Louis’ arm. “He’s here to keep us company,” he gives Louis a once over. “Make him feel welcomed, yeah?”

The men ogle Louis unashamedly, too drunk, or careless to have an ounce of subtlety. Richard is the first one that approaches him once Henry walks away. 

Harry is too far away to hear what he’s saying, but knowing him and seeing the face Louis makes, he can imagine. Michael joins them next, he whispers something in Louis’ ear and slips him a couple of dollars down the back of his pants.

Henry is in a corner, sipping on champagne, eyes focused on the scene. Harry still isn’t sure what his plan is, the escort that's showed up tonight adding to his confusion.

Soon enough all of his colleagues crowd around Louis’ space, even Jason. It gets to the point where Harry can’t even see the shorter man clearly, hidden by the men’s taller, broader bodies. He can only hear their obnoxious laughter. They touch Louis openly; his back, his face, his arms, hungry eyes on their faces. Harry feels a little bad for the boy, he’s been in the company for enough time to know how annoying they can be.

He gets tired of watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes and goes to the restroom. He splashes some water on his face and looks in the mirror. His short hair is gelled back and there’s some scruff on his face that he refuses to shave. He loosens up his black tie and unbuttons the two top buttons of his black shirt.

When he turns a corner to direct himself to the living room, a body bumps into him.

“Sorry,” a high-pitched voice apologizes.

Harry blinks. The man is even prettier up close, clean-shaven, with big blue eyes and pink lips.

“Oh, Harry, right?” Louis smiles. Harry nods. “Congrats on your promotion,” Louis caresses his arm.

“Thank you,” Harry ignores the seductive display of affection. “It’s been a long time coming. I’m really happy about it.”

Louis nods. He doesn’t seem eager to move or walk away somewhere.

“Hey, so how are you doing?” Harry asks. Talking to Louis seems more attractive than chatting with any of his drunk colleagues right now.

Louis shrugs with a smile. “I’m doing great. It’s a lot of fun here.”

Harry frowns. “Hey, I know they can be a handful to deal with.”

Louis shakes his head. “Oh, no. Not at all. I'm honestly having a lot of fun with them. They're hilarious."

Harry narrows his eyes. "Yeah, okay, you're great at lying, aren't you?"

Louis blinks up at him slowly and touches Harry's chest. "It's not the only thing I'm good at."

Harry falters for a second. He is about to retort when a figure walks up to them.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Henry looks between the both of them. Louis averts his eyes. "Getting familiar, are we? That's good. It's great seeing you guys get along. Isn't it great, fellas?" He asks aloud to the rest of the room.

Harry glances around him. Most of the men are gathered around the living room with their eyes focused on them. A rush of adrenaline courses through his veins.

"So, we're all here to celebrate our boy Harry for going from a little third-floor boy," Henry places a hand on his shoulder and the other on Louis' "to a tenth-floor man. With the bosses."

The guys shout in unison a string of "yeah!" and "go, Harry!".

Henry smirks. "Now what do we get when you go from becoming a boy to a man? What kind of present?" The guys whistle and clap. Louis blushes. "That's right, we give them a man's present. Harry," Henry squeezes his shoulder and gestures at Louis. "This is your present right here. It's all yours." Henry grabs Louis' chin. "Handpicked especially for you. Has everything you like, a face like a doll," he caresses Louis' cheek. "And a fat ass." He taps Louis' ass.

The guys cheer and clap even louder. Richard yells "Fuck yeah, Harry!"

Harry smiles. His body goes stiff. Louis bounces on the balls of his feet, face pink. He slides his hands above Harry's shoulders sensually and arches an eyebrow. His body heat spreads through Harry's blazer.

"Go on, Harry," Henry continues. "Enjoy your present. Play with it a little."

"Yeah!" The guys yell.

Louis licks his lips and looks at him from underneath his lashes. He starts toying with Harry's loosened tie.

Harry nods. He makes a neutral face and takes Louis' hand in his before tugging it in the direction of a bedroom.

Henry immediately stops them, latching onto Louis' arm. "Oh-oh, wait, wait. Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

Louis frowns before smiling sweetly once again. "Well, I'm going to give him his present, in the bedroom."

Henry clicks his tongue and slides a commanding hand down Louis' back. "No, sweetheart. You don't understand. You're Harry's present, but you're also our entertainment for the night."

Louis' face falls a little. The guys whistle and cheer. Michael says "oh yeah." 

Louis shakes his head and smiles awkwardly. "That's not really what we agreed on." He whispers to Henry.

"Oh, c'mon baby. It's a little change of plans." Henry says, a glint in his eyes. "Don't be selfish, we all wanna be entertained. Don't we fellas?" Shouts of agreement. "See? Plus what's so different about doing it in front of an audience."

Harry sees Louis' throat bob. He doesn't look convinced. He looks around the crowd of hungry eyed men.

"Let's clear some space, gentlemen!" Henry orders. The men scramble around to clear the coffee table in the living room, putting away trays and half-empty glasses of champagne.

Henry walks towards an armchair and wiggles a big wad of cash. "It'll be double the money we agreed on, doll. What do you say?" 

Louis flicks his fringe away. He tugs on Harry's tie to bring him closer and whispers. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. It doesn't have to be this way, we could just go somewhere else."

Harry raises his head up a little and glances at his colleagues, all awaiting. Henry's expression is of cold amusement. They've all got expectant looks on their faces. The thing is, Harry can't back down. He just can't. All night he wondered what his test would be and now it's here, looking directly at his face.

"Unless you got a problem with that, Harry," Henry says. 

Harry shakes his head."No problem at all, boss." He gazes at Louis' face. "You heard him. You're my present tonight so, why don't you show me how to celebrate properly." 

"The dick's not gonna suck itself, sweetheart!" Richard shouts in his thick Scottish accent.

"Yeah!" Michael yells.

"C'mon baby, why don't you show me what you got," Harry tells him in the most confident tone he manages and puts his hands on his waist, looking down at his own crotch.

Louis bites his lip and looks around. "Okay, you're the boss, so..." 

"There we go!" Jason yells, the guys cheer. 

"Get on your knees," Kit orders.

Louis does so. In a swift controlled movement he gets down on his knees.

"Bet he's done that a thousand times," Richard sneers.

Louis ignores the comment and unzips Harry's pants, pulls down his boxers, and grabs his cock in an almost clinically way. He rubs it up and down before he places his lips around it and sucks the tip.

Harry starts getting hard immediately, impossible not to when Louis looks up at him with his pretty blue eyes and his cock down his throat.

Harry and Louis share a look of resignation, of being in this together.

"This is boring," Michael complains from where he's standing in the near corner. "Not even some groans? Some moans? Some 'yes sir I love your cock'."

In response Louis bobs his head quicker, up and down, making choked wet noises when Harry's cock hits the back of his throat repeatedly.

"There we go," Michael licks his lips appreciatively. "Good little whore. Is it good? Tell him you like his cock."

Louis stops sucking, "Yeah, it's good." He says, his cheeks have gone blotchy, eyes red-rimmed and slick wet lips. "I like your cock." He directs sweetly at Harry and goes back to deepthroating him. It's without a doubt the best blowjob Harry's ever had. Louis moans around his length, the slick sound of his lips floods the room.

Harry unbuttons his shirt, knowing the guys won't be satisfied with just a blowjob. He slips off his tie and shirt and throws them at a corner.

"Suck on my balls, yeah babe?" Harry instructs and without missing a beat Louis obeys, inclining his head so he can lap underneath Harry's balls, tongue silky and warm. 

"Look at that," Richard groans in the background. "He loves it."

From the corner of his eye, Harry notices his boss looks somewhat unamused. 

"Open your mouth," Harry orders, voice coming out deeper than usual. He decides to give the guys a proper show. 

Louis easily parts his lips, his little pink tongue stretched out. Harry slaps his hard cock against it a few times before he trusts in, hand braced on the back of Louis' head. His colleagues cheer. Louis rolls his eyes back, throat constricting around Harry's cock as he gets facefucked.

"Yeah, that's good baby," Harry grunts out. "You're my good little whore, aren't you? God, you're so good at this."

"Now, that's entertainment," Henry says appreciatively. "Good job, Harry." 

Louis slides his mouth off with a pop and goes back to licking Harry's balls. He laps his tongue from the balls all the way up the base of Harry's cock. Harry arches an eyebrow, "You like that, huh? Like having a stranger's balls in your mouth."

Louis nods, moaning wetly. 

Harry grips his chin. "Say it."

Louis blinks up, "I like having your balls in my mouth," he says before he goes back to sucking on Harry's balls.

"There we go," Richard bends down to get a better view. "What a slut."

Louis pops off and stands up smoothly. He braces his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him down so he can whisper into his ear. "Are you sure you don't want to do this elsewhere?" 

Harry frames his head between both hands, "Don't act like you don't like this," he says and sits Louis down on the sturdy wooden coffee table, in the middle of all the guys.

He steps out of his pants and boxers while he stares at Louis. 

"Why don't you get undressed, sweetie," Henry calmly tells Louis. "Or would you like some help? Guys."

Laughing, the guys all help Louis get rid of his blazer. They tug down Louis' tight pants and socks and fling them in some direction before they open Louis' button down and also get rid of that. Their hands caress Louis' body after he's entirely barefoot and naked, his tan curvy body on display like he's some kind of decoration.

"Why don't you spread those pretty legs for us, sweetheart," Michael says and slaps Louis' inner thigh. "C'mon doll, spread them for us, we wanna see." 

Louis reclines back on the table and does as told, parting his toned, golden thighs. 

"He looks good enough to eat," Henry mutters, his eyes scanning over the curvy body. "Don't you think Harry?"

It's not a question, it's an order.

Harry kneels at the base of the table without preamble. Louis gasps when Harry pulls him closer by the hips.

"Look at that pretty little cock," Richard says. 

Harry rubs a big hand over it and is delighted when Louis bites his lip, brows furrowing. He licks it a little, just to hear Louis gasp then grabs the back of his knees and spreads him further, holding up Louis' thighs to his chest. 

"Damn," Kit says.

"Well, gentlemen, don't just stare," Henry says. "Help keep those legs spread out."

Richard and Michael come closer to help press Lous' legs to his chest, nearly bending him in half.

In this position, Louis' pretty pink hole is completely visible. Hairless and tiny.

"C'mon Harry, get your mouth on that pretty little hole," Henry instructs.

Harry bends down to lick at the taint first, he locks eyes with Louis as he teasingly licks around the area. It tastes like a mix of skin and coconut. Louis squirms underneath him, his pretty pink cock twitches above him.

"I think he likes it," Henry says unaffected. The guys laugh. "What a lucky slut, getting his hole eaten out. I bet clients don't do this to you often, do they, sweetheart?"

"N-no," Louis stutters, high pitched and trembly. The guys are still holding him open, making it easier for Harry to spread out his cheeks and flatten his tongue against the little ring of muscle, playing with the nerves on the skin.

Louis moans brokenly when Harry breaches the hole with his tongue. From the corner of his eye, he sees Henry nodding to Jason. The next thing Harry knows, Jason brings him a bottle of lube and winks at him.

"Go on, Harry," Henry snickers. "Open up your present, get him nice and wet for you."

Without taking his mouth off Louis, he drizzles some lube on his fingers and inserts a digit. Louis tightens up around it, gasping, then relaxes back again. He's a gorgeous little thing, fucking him in front of his colleagues is the only inconvenience cause in some twisted way Harry truly feels like he's a present just for him. If he would've found him at a bar any day, he would've taken him home and done to him exactly what he is doing now. 

Harry presses a second finger easily, realizing Louis must've prepped himself before coming here or-

"Is he tight, Harry?" Henry asks. It takes a few seconds for Harry to decipher what he'd just said, too distracted by Louis' sounds of pleasure. 

"Uh," Harry frowns.

"Is his little hole tight," Henry repeats. "Or is it loose? Used up?"

"It's a little loose already," Harry murmurs, stretching out his fingers inside the wet heat, curling them upwards in search of a bump. 

"Hmm," Henry reclines back on the sofa. "The little slut couldn't help himself. He had to finger himself open before coming here, is that the case?" Louis whimpers, his face gets redder somehow. Eyes a little lost. "Or," Henry strokes his chin. "Maybe he got used by someone else. Is that what happened, sweetie? Someone used your little hole before you came here?"

"Ugh, what a whore," Richard exclaims. "God knows how many men have been inside him. Probably more than one at the same time." 

Louis shakes his head and whines when Harry inserts a third finger, wiggling the three digits out. He bends down to lick around them, curls them up and rubs them against Louis' prostate in a move he's practiced for years.

"Oh my god," Louis whines out and tries closing his legs together but Michael and Richard are too strong for him to manage that effectively. 

"I'm sure he gets used by plenty of men," Henry says pensively. "Like a little living fleshlight, for them to fuck and discard. But we're not like that, are we fellas?" The guys hum in agreement. "We're gentlemen. So Harry, why don't you go ahead and make little Louis come, yeah? Show him what real men are capable of."

Louis' noises get more and more desperate until they almost sound like sobs. The men around them growl in approval as Harry fucks his fingers in faster, the sound of lube squelching mixing with Louis' whimpering "please, please, please." He fucks his tongue in alongside his fingers and presses his hand against Louis' cock. Louis screams and convulses, his cock spurting messily against his belly. Louis drapes his forearm against his own face but Richard grips his arm away. "Nuh-uh, sweetheart. Don't hide, let us see that pretty come face. C'mon."

"Fuck yeah," Kit growls. All of his colleagues watch entranced as Louis comes down from his orgasm, shivering and exposed. 

"Did you like that, doll?" Henry asks. Louis nods his head. "Well, tell Harry how good he did. Tell him he deserves that promotion."

"You deserve the promotion," Louis says breathless, locking eyes with him. Lips bit red.

Harry stands up and runs a slick thumb on Louis' bottom lip. "Open your mouth," he orders and presses three fingers down Louis' throat, Louis chokes around them. "Come here, c'mon," Harry helps Louis get on his knees before he puts his cock inside his mouth once again, fucking in and out quickly.

"Yeah, baby, get it wet and nice for me," Harry praises. "Show me how good you are. Do you want this cock?"

Louis pulls off and looks up at him. "Yeah,"

"How bad do you want it?" Harry grips his chin.

"Please, sir. I want your cock inside, please I'm-" Louis stumbles over his words as Harry pulls him down on his cock again, holding him there when his nose touches his pubes. 

"Harry is a beast!" Michael cheers when Louis' arms flail around. 

Harry lets him pull out after some seconds. Louis coughs. Harry grabs a tuft of his hair and pulls him down on his cock again, thrusting his hips rhythmically.

"There we go," Richard praises and slaps Louis' ass from behind. The sound echoes throughout. "That's how you treat a whore." 

"Look at this pretty ass," Michael slaps Louis' other cheek and squeezes it. "Boss, you’ve got to let us know where you found him. Look at this ass, for fuck's sake."

"The boss always knows what's best," Harry says. Louis pulls off and Harry grips his chin again, wet with spit. "You're a good little whore, aren't you? Why don't you turn around."

Louis nods submissively and slowly turns his back to Harry, still on his knees. The guys watch attentively. Harry grips the hair from Louis' nape and pulls him closer to his chest, throat exposed. "You want my cock in your ass, baby?"

Louis gasps. "Yes, yes, please, sir."

Harry kisses the side of his face. He trails a hand down Louis' chest and squeezes a nipple causing Louis to whine out.

"Okay, baby," he says and lets go of Louis' hair before he pushes Louis back on his hands and knees. He easily hoists Louis' hips up so that his back is arched, his round arse up.

From the corner of his eye, Harry sees Henry smiling. His chin rests on one hand.

"I think we're gonna get our money's worth," Harry whispers to the guys as he slicks up his cock once again and nudges it in. It slides inside easily.

"Yeah, fuck him, Harry!" Jason cheers.

Harry slides all the way inside, balls resting on Louis' ass. He grips his small waist and starts trusting, pulling him down on his cock at the same time. He feels amazing. Tight wet heat around his cock after weeks of only using his fist. 

He slaps Louis ass and speeds up. He is delighted when Louis moans and sticks his ass out. "Yeah baby, take that. Take my fucking cock."

Louis starts bending his head forward, hiding it from the view and that just won't do. Harry pulls on his hair and raises his head up. Louis gasps and tightens around him.

"There it is, Harry," Richard yells. He steps forward, bends down to Louis' height, and wraps a hand around the front of Louis' neck. "God, look at him. He's gorgeous. C'mon Harry, rail him!"

Louis continues moaning, letting out gasps as Harry plows him from behind.

Kit walks over to them from the other side and runs his hand over Louis' chest. "Is he sensitive?" He rubs Louis' nipples and Louis gets whinier in response."Yeah, he is," Kit smirks and proceeds to rub Louis' nipples slowly while Harry fucks him. He slaps his chest a couple times and laughs.

After some minutes of the same pace, Louis croaks out, "Is that all you've got?"

His colleagues laugh at the challenging tone.

Harry chuckles. He grips Louis' waist with both hands and speeds up his thrusts, the pace relentless. The sound of wet skin slapping echoes through the room and the men cheer. Louis screams and bends his head forward.

"You want it harder, baby?" Harry pants out. He hooks a finger from each hand inside Louis' mouth and pulls at the sides, fish hooking Louis. Louis sobs. The guys cheer and widen their eyes at the image. Harry thrusts his hips in and out with determination. He looks down at where their bodies meet, the way Louis' ass bounces every time.

Louis' loud screaming gets cut off when Michael approaches and chokes Louis' a little, causing him to make gargled noises and get impossibly tighter. He lets go after a couple of seconds and Jason steps in to do the same, wrapping his meaty hand around Louis' throat and locking eyes with him. "You love this, don't you sweetheart? Love putting on a show for all of us. Take that cock, baby."

Harry hoists Louis' hips and puts a foot on top of the table so his thrusts can get deeper. 

"Oh fuck, oh my god," Louis pants in his high-pitched voice. The table makes a grinding noise against the floor.

"Does he get tighter when I choke him, Harry?" Michael asks and does as told, cutting Louis' whines for a couple seconds then letting his head flop back down. He slaps Louis face and smirks.

Harry puts his other foot on the table, climbing it and bends forward so he can thrust faster.

"There you go, Harry," Jason praises.

"Go, Harry!"

"Use that pretty little thing, Harry, yes!"

Harry stops and pulls out, he climbs off the table and tugs Louis' hair. "C'mon," he instructs. "Get on your back."

Louis goes easily, languidly. His eyes are half shut and his face is wet with spit.

Harry moves him so his head is hanging from the table and uses his open mouth, alternating between dipping his cock and balls inside the wet heat. "You like that, don't you baby?" He asks when Louis enthusiastically licks whatever he can.

Harry uses that position to bend forward and stroke Louis' cock that's hard and leaking against his belly. 

Harry's lower back aches, his thrusts slow down from being overworked. But the night is far from over.

He pulls out and sits down beside Louis. "C'mon doll, come here." He pats his lap.

Louis leisurely stands up from where he lies and climbs over to Harry. "You want me to ride your cock, hmm?"

Harry nods with a smirk.

Louis slides down slowly at first and then starts bouncing, his moans loud. 

"Hell yeah," someone from behind him says.

"Isn't this quality entertainment, gentlemen?" Henry asks.

"Best fucking job ever!" Richard exclaims and bends forward to see Louis bounce on Harry's cock. 

"Best boss of the year!" Michael cheers.

Harry loses himself in watching Louis' movements, the way his brows furrow and mouth parts when he seems to have found the perfect angle, the way his blunt nails dig into Harry's shoulders. "That's right baby, such a good boy, you're so good. So gorgeous." He doesn't realize he's babbling out.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to be your little whore?" He whispers to Harry then raises his face to face the other men in the room. "Is this what you wanted?"

The guys cheer and hold their glasses up.

Harry lets his whole body fall back on the table and uses the new leverage to help Louis along, thrusting up whenever his hips come down. Louis presses his hands against his sweaty chest and bounces quicker. His whines get louder.

"You guys wanna see the whore come again?" Henry asks the room. The guys cheer in unison. 

"C'mon Harry!" Michael yells. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the wooden table hitting the floor and Louis' whines makes a cacophony of sounds. 

"I'm- I'm coming," Louis chokes out and then tightens up around Harry. His hole clenches and unclenches around him and his eyes roll back as his pretty cock spurts against his belly once again.

"Don't stop fucking him, Harry," Henry orders when Harry slows down his thrusts. In retaliation, Harry stands up with Louis still on his lap, hands holding him up easily while he thrusts up inside of him. 

The guys make surprised noises at Harry's strength. He bounces Louis up and down, using his legs for support.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" The guys chant.

"Yes, yes," Louis whimpers, eyes shut, hands gripping his back.

Harry sits back down on the table and hugs Louis close to his body. He touches every curve he can. He wraps one arm around Louis and continues bouncing him up and down. "Take that dick like a good boy," he says into his ear.

"I wouldn't give him any compensation if I were you, boss." Kit jokes.

Henry laughs. "Seems like he's completely into it, right."

Louis slows down his bounces and looks down at Harry. Harry can't resist raising his head up to kiss him. Louis kisses him back. Slow and wet and sensual.

"Why don't you get down on your knees like a good little boy and suck my cock?" Harry whispers before slapping his bum.

Louis quickly kneels between Harry's legs and spits on his cock, wetting it before he bobs his head in and out. Usoing one hand to corkscrew what he can't reach. 

"Is this good enough, Sir?" He asks before he goes back to sucking.

"Yes, that's perfect." Harry moans.

He pulls on Louis' hair to raise his head and spits in his open mouth. He stands up and moves Louis back onto the table.

Louis lies on his back. Harry gets between his legs and puts his cock back in. The guys moan, delighted at the new angle. They gather around the table to grope Louis' body, flick his nipples, wrap their hands around his throat and slip their fingers in his mouth.

"That's a good whore," Richard grips Louis' chin then lightly slaps his cheek.

"You like all the attention you're getting, doll?" Henry squeezes his nipple.

"Yes sir, yes sir," Louis pants out.

Henry stands behind Louis and with both hands, he raises Louis' head up so that he's staring at where he's being penetrated. "Look at yourself. Look at how you get used."

"Yes, give it to me!" Louis looks up at Harry.

Henry chuckles and slaps Louis' cheek. "He's the cutest whore I've ever seen."

Without pulling out, Harry climbs over Louis' body and pulls Louis' thighs around his hips, looking down at his eyes while he fucks him missionary style, palms beside his head to hold his torso up and piston quicker.

Louis squirms underneath him, panting. Louis brings one hand up to hold onto his neck. He changes his punishing pace to a slow grind, and time slows down for a minute, Harry wraps his hand around Louis' neck and looks him in the eye, he caresses his cheek, his hips still trusting on their own accord.

He wraps his fingers around Louis' cock just to watch him trash around, a whine high in his throat. "So gorgeous," he mindlessly whispers. 

"Are you enjoying your party, Harry?" Henry asks him.

Harry smirks and locks eyes with him. "Oh, it's the best party I've ever had."

The atmosphere around him turns quiet. For a second he thinks this isn't different from other times he's bedded a pretty stranger. He gets caught up in the moment. Louis pulls his head closer, big blue doll-like eyes stare up at him and before he knows what he's doing he leans his head so they can kiss. It's short and sweet, lips moving against each other between pants.

"Aww, isn't that cute." Henry drawls.

"Are you falling in love, Harry?" Jason asks in a mocking tone.

Harry rolls his eyes, his hips still working in and out. "Fuck off."

He languidly pulls out and walks to the edge of the table. Louis follows him without the need of any indication, turning onto his belly and standing up in all fours, crawling to where Harry holds his cock.

Louis grips his cock and laves his tongue all over the head with desperation, moaning, and eyes closed off.

In this position, Louis arse is facing Henry. He whistles. "I've got the best view," he drawls out, brows arched. "Come check this out, guys. I can see his tonsils from here."

Slowly the guys walk over to where he stands and make appreciative noises. "Damn, look at that." Richard comes closer and spanks Louis' ass. He squeezes the meat and shakes it a little. Louis whimpers around Harry's cock.

Henry chuckles. "And he said he wanted to do this privately."

"He really wanted it like this, with an audience." Michael tacks on.

"Why don't you go ahead and spank him a little, give him the attention he deserves," Henry instructs.

The guys don't have to be told twice, they crowd around Louis and slap his ass repeatedly. The sound mixes with Louis' pants and moans as they all take a turn to slap whatever silver of skin they can, including his hole.

"Teamwork!" Jason laughs.

A little possessiveness overtakes Harry. He slides his cock off Louis' mouth and goes to stand behind him once again, shooing the guys away.

He puts it back inside the tight, little pink hole and rams it inside. Louis chokes out a moan and hangs his head between his shoulders, obscuring his face from view, probably tired after two orgasms and everything they've been doing.

Henry appears beside them out of nowhere. He pulls on Louis' hair to raise his head up and lift his chin. "Sweetheart, I told you you had to entertain all of us. Not just Harry," he moves Louis' face so that he stares at all the men in the room.

Michael looks at Louis with a glint in his eye and a devilish smirk. He takes a few steps and empties his flute of champagne on Louis' face.

The guys laugh and scramble to do the same, one by one they empty their champagne on Louis' head and open mouth, drenching him in the expensive alcohol and forming a puddle on the table and floor.

"That's what we do with whores like you," Michael slurs out, shaking the empty glass in front of Louis' face so that every last drop falls on him.

"You like that, baby?" Henry stands beside Harry, who keeps his pace relentless, one hand in Louis' hip the other one in his hair. "Like getting used by men?"

He empties his glass of champagne on Louis' face unexpectedly and Louis coughs wetly.

"C'mon, we aren't done," Harry says and pulls Louis on his knees in front of him once again. "Suck."

Louis bobs his head. His face is all sticky wet from the champagne and the spit he's dribbled out during the night. He moans around it like he enjoys it.

"This is the best incentive program anyone has," Michael laughs. "We gotta show the video to every new guy that comes to work with us."

"Such a good little whore," Henry praises. "Make him say he's a good whore, Harry."

Harry licks his lips and pulls Louis' off his dick by his hair, he turns his head to face the other men. "Say you're a good little whore."

Louis swallows. "I'm a good whore." He mutters.

"Louder, baby. Say it." He tugs harshly.

"I'm a good whore. I'm a good whore." Louis slurs louder this time.

The guys cheer.

"Get back on the table." Harry helps Louis onto the table and makes him lay on his back.

Harry places one foot on the table and slides his cock all the way in, not bothering to give Louis time to get used to the stretch before he begins trusting.

"Lemme help you, Harry," Richard bends down over Louis to hold his throat. Louis gargles when Michael pours champagne straight into his mouth. "Drink up, baby."

"Drink it up like it's cum, slut." Richard laughs.

"Do you love this?" Michael asks. "You do. Say you love it."

"I love this." Louis pants. "I love it."

Harry rolls his hips, trying to get as deep as possible. Louis grips his biceps, his eyes scrunched shut and voice raw from how much screaming he's done.

"You gotta give me his number after this, boss." Michael says amazed, his eyes never leaving Louis' spent body laying on the wet table. "What a pretty mess."

Harry stands up and pulls Louis along to make him do the same. Louis follows him dazedly. Harry grabs his hair and pulls his head back when he's in front of him. "Open your mouth."

Louis does. Harry spits in it. "There you go." He slaps his rosy cheek a couple times.

Harry sits down on the table. The feeling underneath his skin is less than pleasant but the night is almost done. His cock throbs with the need to cum.

"You guys want a show?" Louis grits out. He presses a hand against Harry's chest until he lays down. He maneuvers one leg around Harry, his back facing him. He licks his hand and rubs it down Harry's dick before he sits on his cock.

He starts riding Harry reverse cowgirl style,"Is this what you wanted to see?"

"Yeah," Jason says and touches Louis' exposed chest and belly.

Harry helps Louis along, using his feet on the table for leverage to fuck up his hole. Louis' sounds get whinier.

Henry tugs on Louis' hair and says into his ear, "You were born for this. To be a plaything for us."

Harry grunts and thrusts harder, making Louis whimper and flooding the room with the sound of their sweaty skin meeting. 

"Are you having fun, Harry?" Henry asks.

"Oh, I'm having a fucking great time," Harry answers, his pace never slowing down. "This is the best promotion."

"He's great at this," Michael says amazed when Louis starts gyrating his hips, panting and whining.

"That's what entertainment is supposed to do," Henry answers. He rubs Louis' nipples from where he stands. "He's a great little whore."

Louis' bounces gets sloppier, slower.

"We don't have all night, Harry," Henry announces to the crowd. "Make the whore come already."

Harry grunts out. Every muscle in his body screams at him. There's no doubt in his mind if he wasn't as obsessed with exercise as he is he wouldn't have been able to survive this night.

He sits on the table with Louis still on his lap, wraps his arms underneath Louis' spread thighs from behind, and puts Louis' head in a headlock and then he starts thrusting again, holding Louis in a full nelson move, completely immobilized.

Louis yells and gets tighter. The crowd cheers.

It's a difficult position to nail but Harry grits his teeth until Louis slurs out, "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm--" then his hole spasms around Harry, his whole body shudders as he lets out the sweetest moan.

The guys whistle and clap. 

Harry untangles their limbs and lets him melt into the table, body sliding down like a ragdoll.

"I made you come three times, baby," Harry states as he rearranges Louis' body so that his hips are raised up, his chest is on the table. "Now it's my turn."

With that he puts his cock back inside, Louis lets out a short gasp. Harry uses his body for the next few minutes, thrusting in and out of the wet heat, listening to Louis' broken moans. 

"I think he likes you," Henry teases, he kneels in front of Louis and cradles his face. "Do you like Harry, baby? You want us to write his name on your forehead?" Louis continues panting. Henry slaps his cheek a couple of times. "You're lucky you're little Harold's present. If you were mine you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow." Henry looks up and meets Harry's eyes, an unspoken order.

"You want me to come over your pretty face?" Harry spanks Louis. "You want that?"

"Yes, sir." Louis whimpers get cut off by Harry pulling him against his body.

"Come! Come! Come!" The guys chant.

Harry bites his lip, focusing on his own pleasure for the first time in the whole night, he feels his abs tighten, heat in his lower abdomen.

The guys continue chanting.

Harry pulls out and tugs Louis onto his knees, it only takes a second to look at his sweet ruined face to make him orgasm, gasping out as he jerks in front of Louis' face and his come shoots off. Some of it lands in his awaiting open mouth, some of it on his lashes, and some on his cheekbones.

The guys clap and yell and cheer as if their favorite football team won.

"Congratulations Harry!" Jason shouts out.

Harry exhales, his breathing starts going back to normal. Before he can get a towel to clean Louis' up, the guys pull him into a circle on the corner of the room.

"Everybody grab your glasses once again," Henry says as Jason passes new flutes of champagne. "Welcome to the tenth floor, Harry! And congratulations on becoming a man!"

They clink their glasses together and down their drinks. 

"For fuck's sake put on some pants!" Richard jokingly yells. 

Harry looks down at his bare naked body and laughs.

There is a knock on the door again. Henry opens the door.

“The rooftop pool has been cleared as you ordered, Mr. Cavill,” The hotel receptionist informs them. “Your… other companions are already waiting for you.”

“Thanks, Clarissa,” Henry smirks and very subtly slides a hefty wad of dollars into her hand. She nods her head and leaves.

“Well, gentlemen,” Henry closes the door and claps his hands together. “Hope you aren’t tired yet cause the night is far from over.”

The men scramble out of the suite in a stampede, pushing each other out of the way and yelling in excitement. Harry stares after them. Once they’ve all left, Henry looks him in the eye, face impassive. “Feel free to join us after taking a shower, Harry,” Henry says then glances somewhere in the distance. “Although something tells me you have more important things to attend to. The master bedroom is yours tonight. You’ve earned it.” 

With that, he closes the door after himself and a deep silence follows. Harry’s heartbeat begins slowing down after the exertion and anxiety he’s felt the whole night. He walks over to the living room and picks up his discarded clothes. Louis is nowhere to be seen.

For a brief second, he wonders if tonight has just been a figment of his imagination. Maybe he didn’t realize when Jason slipped something in his drink and this whole time he was fucking the couch. Louis doesn’t exist and he’s been tripping for hours.

The sound of a shower breaks him out of his thoughts. He follows the noise into the master bedroom and locks the door. Louis’ suit is bunched up on the king-size bed. He doesn’t know what drives him to enter the bathroom and slide the shower door open.

The image he finds is out of this world. Maybe I’m still high, he idly thinks as he stares at Louis’ curvy tanned body covered in suds of soap, rosy and glistening wet, appearing behind a cloud of smoke from the hot water. 

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to come inside?” Louis raises a challenging brow.

Harry swallows with a dry throat. He smiles at the double entendre. He’s hesitant to join Louis under the spray of water.

“Two seconds ago you were spitting in my mouth and calling me whore and now you act shy.” Louis dribbles shampoo into his small hand.

Harry sputters. “I- I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Louis chuckles and rubs the crown of his head, “I’ve had it rougher, don’t worry.” He pats Harry’s chest.

Harry stares at him unblinking, dazed. 

Louis frowns. “Are you waiting for me to scrub you down?”

Harry shakes his head and grabs the bottle of body wash. “No, um.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Louis retrieves the bottle from Harry’s hands and stares up at him. “I’m yours to do whatever you want for the night. That was the deal.” He bites his lip and runs a hand down Harry’s navel to wrap around his cock.

Harry grabs his hand and stops him. “I only did what I did tonight cause I had to,” he whispers to Louis. 

“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy it?” Louis raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t attempt to pull his hand away and instead takes a step closer.

“I’m saying you don’t need to keep the act up,” Harry stares into his eyes in search of any signs of discomfort, of truth. “You can just leave. You did enough tonight already and the money is all yours.” 

Doubtfulness crosses over Louis' face. “What if I don’t want to leave?”

He glances down at Harry’s lips and that’s all the signs Harry needs. He softly pushes Louis against the marble walls and kisses him. He interlaces the fingers of both of his hands and brings them over his head. Louis is sweet and malleable under him, skin warm and soft against his, mouth parted open for him, their tongues sliding together gently. They stay like that for nearly half an hour until the water turns cold and they have to get out.

They put on fluffy towel robes and slippers and, in a rush of adrenaline, Harry throws Louis over his shoulder and walks them to their bed. He laughs when Harry throws him on the mattress.

Harry climbs over his body and pecks him on the mouth.

“If you hadn't already made me come three times I’d let you fuck me again,” Louis whispers into his lips, eyes hazy.

A warm rush of happiness floods Harry out of nowhere, something he hasn’t felt in years. “If I hadn’t already made you come three times I’d love to do it again.”

Louis laughs and turns his head to the large window that shows the city landscape. “I can’t believe you work for Henry. You’re too sweet.”

Harry frowns. “I’m not always sweet.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I noticed.”

Harry gapes his mouth then closes it. 

“I just meant,” Louis continues, eyes still on the window. “If I had to do that with anyone I’m glad it was you and not Richard or something. The night wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” he shakes his head and giggles. “Hell, I’d even do it again.”

“We could.” Harry blurts out.

Louis laughs. 

“No, I mean,” Harry grabs Louis’ chin and turns his face to look at him. The city lights reflect on his skin, golden and blue. “Just the two of us.”

Louis’ smile fades and he averts his eyes. “Henry can give you my number, just know my fee isn’t cheap.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry spits out. 

“Then what the fuck did you mean?” Louis matches his angry tone.

Harry exhales. He takes Louis’ hand in between his and kisses it. “Let me take you out. Properly. That’s what I meant. That’s what I want.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You want to take the escort out on a date?” 

“Yes.” 

Louis sighs. He brings a hand to Harry's face and stares at him for a long, excruciating minute. He licks his lips. “Okay.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> Come say hi @boldbabe on Tumblr, and @daddyharrie on Twitter.


End file.
